Sanubis Songfics
by call-me-missbrightside
Summary: Just a bunch of Songfics about Sanubis


**OK so this is just a bunch of Songfics about sanubis!**

**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor swift**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!  
><strong>

**Your on the phone with your girl friend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do.**

Sadie Kane looked from her bed room window as Anubis got an ear full from his girlfriend, Anput.

It was just a joke for crying out loud! God, that woman has no sense of humor!, Sadie thought, shaking her head.

**I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

Sadie was in her room, listening to her iPod to the music Anput would never listen to.

She knew Anubis's story, how his mother gave him up so he couldn't meet his father. She knew Anubis was raised by his uncle. Did Anput know that? No.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day that you wake up and realized **

**That what you looking for has been here the whole time!**

Sadie was so different from Anput. They dressed so differently from each other, Anput wearing those short skirts that the guys couldn't stop drooling over. Sadie just wore plain old t-shirts; sadly no guys would drool over her.

She was the head cheerleader while Anubis was the football star. Sadie was just the band geek in the bleachers.

Anubis was such in idiot. They've been friends since they where little, Sadie knew exactly what Anubis wanted from a girl and Anput was so not it. Sometimes Sadie felt like she should slap Anubis so he can open his eyes to see that she's been there the whole time!

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me **

Oh Anubis, Sadie thought sadly as he hung up his phone, why can't you just see? You belong with me you idiot!' Sadie sighed with sadness, going to bed.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<strong>

Sadie sat on the bench, waiting for the bus when Anubis came up to her wearing his favorite jeans. ''Hello my lady'', Anubis said in a horrible accent.

Sadie laugh, thinking,' well this isn't so hard after all!'

Anubis laughed along with her, his brown eyes glinting with happiness.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<strong>

Sadie's heart slightly sped up when that famous smile crept across his face.

She had to admit that she hasn't seen that smile since he started dating Anput.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Anput drove up in her stupid little sports car, music blasting from the speakers.

Anubis got in the car, waving goodbye to Sadie. Once Anubis was in the car, Anput gave him a kiss in the lips, glaring at Sadie over Anubis's shoulder. Sadie looked away as the car speed down the street.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me**

Sadie daydreamed as she sat on the bus, ignoring all the noise.

She was the one who knew Anubis better then Anput, so why was Anubis dating her?

Sadie has been there for Anubis for a long time but why couldn't that boy just see that he belong with Sadie?

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<strong>

One night Anubis came to Sadie's house in the middle of the night after he broke up with Anput.

Sadie cracked some jokes making him laugh although he seemed as though he wanted to cry.

Sadie put on Anubis's favorite song as Anubis told her about his dreams.

'Oh god Anubis don't you get it? You belong with me.', Sadie thought as she listened to Anubis.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me**

A week later Anubis and Anput got back together. Anubis called Sadie about the 'good news'.

''I can't believe Anput and I are back together! Can you believe it?'', Anubis asked on the phone, his voice filled with delight.

''Yeah.'', Sadie said numbly,''Hey I have to go, text you later.''

Sadie hung up on the boy before he could say anything. Sadie looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the silent tears that trailed down her cheeks.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Prom was tonight.

Anubis, of course, was going with Anput. He asked Sadie if she was going with anyone.

Sadie just shook her head no, saying that prom was retarded. It could have been her imagination but Sadie could have sworn she saw disappointment in Anubis's eyes as he walked to his class, not wanting to be late. Sadie rolled her eyes, must have been her imagination.

Later that night Sadie could hear Anubis's car drive away as he went to go pick up Anput. Sadie sat in her bed, her heart slowly breaking. Bast came into her room, holding something behind her back.

Sadie raised an eyebrow,''Can I help you?''

Bast took a beautiful dress from behind her back, smiling.

Sadie gasped,''Bast it's beautiful.''

''It's for you. Now go put in on, you have a boy to impress.'', Bast said.

Sadie laughed and quickly got ready for prom.

An hour later Sadie walked into the gym where the prom was held in.

Anubis quickly spotted her. His eyes grew big as he took in the beautiful white dress and her blonde hair curled. She was absolutely stunning.

Anput grabbed his arm to dance but he just shook her off , walking towards Sadie.

''Fine then leave! There is a lot of guys who would love to dance with me!'', Anput yelled after Anubis, but he just ignored her.

''You look beautiful Sadie.''', He whispered, getting lost into her blue eyes.

''Thank you.'',She said, her cheeks red.

''Want to dance?'', Anubis asked. Sadie nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They started slow dancing, forehead touching.

**You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<strong>

Anubis lifted up Sadie's chin and kissed her. Sadie's heart beat painfully in her chest. They broke apart, smiling, there foreheads still touching.

Sadie smiled at the boy she was madly in love with and whispered,'' You belong with me.''

**Sorry if it sucked, it is my first songfic****. Anyways please review! Tell me songs that you think would be perfect for Sanubis and I'll try to write a songfic about it!**


End file.
